


I'm Gonna Pop Your Bubblegum Heart

by roundthecherrytree



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Azula is in therapy, Azula was with Ozai until the middle of her junior year, Azula with dyed hair tho, F/F, F/M, I love having them use modern phrases, Suki is the best, Zuko got taken in by Iroh before Azula, Zuko is a Good Brother, they're all seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundthecherrytree/pseuds/roundthecherrytree
Summary: So Ty Lee may have her back against the wall outside of the AP Physics room with a mildly angry girl keeping her there, but it was Azula. Azula could never stay angry for long anymore, and besides, she was a veteran at this game that poor Azula had just roped herself into. So she leaned forward until their chests were practically touching and breathed into Azula’s ear, “Of course, anything for you Azula.”
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t believe the nerve of this woman. She hadn’t even actively been on her phone, just made the mistake of leaving it on her desk, but Agni forbid she even thought about getting distracted from differentiation - as if math wasn’t her best subject. Yet she promised Iroh she would do her best, and she knew sometimes that involved biting her tongue, so she grit her teeth and placed her phone in the basket, hoping the teacher would get away from her as fast as possible - lest Azula actually lose her cool.

As if her day hadn’t been shitty enough after Zuko managed to corner her into a talk about feelings on the drive to school this morning. Just the thought of it was making her nervous; she knew that Zuko didn’t know how to keep a secret to save his life, but she had been starting to enjoy his company and figured maybe she could handle holding deeper conversations with him. She had even let him hug her over the center console – a testament to how far she had come.

When the bell rang she took her time to pack up. After everyone else had left she strolled up to the desk and waited for the teacher to give her her phone back.

“I hope you learned your lesson Azula.”

_I didn’t learn anything, I didn’t even do anything wrong_

“I don’t tolerate distractions in my class, but you know I’m not unreasonable enough to keep it until the end of the day.”

_I would get sent to the principal’s office at record speed if you even hinted at doing that._

“So here you can have it. I don’t want to see it again understood?”

“Yes I understand.” She heard herself say while reaching into the basket the teacher put on her desk during their little “talk.” It had taken some self restraint not to look down at the basket while being spoken to. That would show weakness - that she wanted her phone back - and she couldn’t have this old crone thinking she was going soft. She did have to look down though when she couldn’t feel anything in the basket, and she felt her heart stop when she realized there was nothing in it.

It happened far too often at their school for her to not know what happened - someone had stolen her phone out of the basket.

“Azula I’m so sorry, I’ll go through the class register and speak with people tomorrow but for now there’s nothing we can do.”

_I am calm. This is fine. Count backwards from ten._

\-----------

Ty Lee was not calm and she was not fine. How are you even supposed to react to finding out that the crush you’ve had since freshmen year might be requited. She could remember the first time she saw Azula as clear as day.

_She commanded attention as she strolled through the halls – sharp makeup, sharp clothes, and even sharper words. It was only the first day but the other students knew she was not to be messed with. She did not look conventionally tough, sure her biceps flexed when she slammed her locker shut, but Ty Lee was pretty sure it was only her that noticed that. What gave her away as a predator were her eyes; her gaze held the ashes of burning buildings and letters from loved ones going up in flames. Ty Lee imagined if she tried hard enough, the girl’s eyes could become a warm fire after hours of playing in the snow._

Of course Ty Lee knew she should stay out of her way, but it was kind of hard when you’re friends with her brother. Maybe it was only hard for Ty Lee, it’s not like Azula and Zuko had lived together until recently, but she couldn’t help herself. She would ask Zuko how she was doing and what she liked and Zuko would hesitantly give her some information. Staying away also didn’t mean she couldn’t look, although Zuko and Katara would argue with her about that.

Of course, Zuko told Mai about the talk he and Azula had that morning, which meant that the news made its way to Katara and eventually the rest of the friend group.

\-----------

“Azula I need to talk to you about something.” He could see Azula’s hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter and then loosen her hold. She knew what was coming, she hadn’t exactly been discreet about it recently.

“Zuko please.”

“Look I know you don’t really talk about romantic feelings, and I know that hesitation probably goes double for me since I’m your brother, but I know you’re ready for this.”

She sighed as she turned into the parking lot and pulled into a spot.

“I don’t want to hurt her Zuko, she deserves better.”

“Zula you don’t have to be perfect at being a person. You’re allowed to want things even if you make mistakes.”

“Thank you Zuko. Maybe I’ll consider doing something about it.”

“That’s my girl. Bring it in?”

And they held each other.

\-----------

The news had reached Ty Lee obviously. If all her friends knew then there was no way they were going to be able to keep it from her for long. This time it was just within her reach though, Azula was no longer something she shouldn’t have. She was healing and beautiful and all Ty Lee had to do if she wanted it was go and get it. This was going to be _her_ senior year.

So of course she went and got it in the worst way possible.

“Ty Lee I am not protecting you when she finds out.” Zuko said.

“Neither am I. You couldn’t think of any other way?” Katara agreed.

Toph scoffed, “you guys are so picky, if it gets her attention mission accomplished. Also don’t act like Ty Lee doesn’t know what she’s doing. If anything she’s the best out of all of us at flirting.”

“Hey!” Sokka interjected while Suki took not two seconds to give him hard pinch on the arm, “why don’t you just keep working on your engineering homework Sokka?”

“Look it’ll be fine guys, from what we’ve heard from Zuko she’s doing way better. Besides, we all know I am completely capable of taking care of myself.” Ty Lee placated.

\-----------

So Ty Lee wasn’t sure if it was the best way to do this, but she was not scared. Totally not scared as she darted into the AP Calc room and snatched Azula’s phone out of the basket. Totally not scared as she all but ran down the hall to the lunch room after class. Surely Azula would come find Zuko at the end of lunch to tell him about what happened, and she wanted to be settled in her seat as soon as possible in order to not seem suspicious for the moment.

Ty Lee knew that Zuko could not keep a secret, so when lunch was over and Zuko had yet to return with Azula she scurried out of the cafeteria. But she knew the confrontation would be coming, which is why when she heard someone angrily shout her name down the hall, right as she was about to walk into AP Physics, she knew it had to be Azula.

“Ty Lee don’t you DARE walk into that classroom,” she spit out.

_Oh she’s hot when she’s angry._

“Hey Azula! What’s up?”

Azula stepped right into her personal space. “Do not play with me Ty Lee, give me my phone.”

So Ty Lee may have her back against the wall outside of the AP Physics room with a mildly angry girl keeping her there, but it was _Azula_. Azula could never stay angry for long anymore, and besides, she was a veteran at this game that poor Azula had just roped herself into. So she leaned forward until their chests were practically touching and breathed into Azula’s ear, “Of course, anything for you Azula.” And when she pulled away, a victorious grin on her face, she was met with exactly what she wanted – a flustered Azula. Her cheeks were tinged red, her mouth hung open, and Ty Lee thought her cherry red lips looked so kissable.

_I wonder if she tastes like cherries too._

But Ty Lee had to wait until Azula was more comfortable around her, so she took her small victory and prepared to surrender. “Here,” she said as she put the phone in Azula’s hand, “you might find I added a couple of things though.” Then, with a wink, she disappeared into AP Physics.

\-----------

Azula was sure her face had never been so red. It was almost embarrassing that a single touch from Ty Lee could leave her a speechless idiot in the middle of the hallway. She knew she would have to get used to it if she was ever going to start really talking to her – Ty Lee loved physical affection – and the thought made her equal parts giddy and terrified. There was also that small problem of Ty Lee mentioning that she changed some things, and Azula was desperate to know what she had done, but she was going to be late to Chemistry and pulling her phone out in the middle of the hallway was a surefire way to get it taken again. She would have to suffer through chemistry and the drive home before she could thoroughly check.


	2. Chapter 2

“So did you get your phone back?”

“Shut up,” she hissed, but it lacked the malice she used to be known for. Zuko could tell that it went well from the blush that colored Azula’s cheeks and the way her whole body seemed to soften at the mention of Ty Lee.

She all but ran into the house, making a beeline for her room, before she was abruptly stopped by an arm blocking her way.

“You know the drill Azula, no brooding in your room until you’ve told me about your day!” He said placing a hand on Azula’s bicep and smiling up from where he was sat at the kitchen table.

“First of all I do _not_ brood, and second of all Uncle please I really need to check something-”

“Why don’t you ask her about Ty Lee,” Zuko cut in.

“You’re dead to me.”

Zuko’s only response was to laugh, make kissy noises, and leave the room.

“Why don’t you sit Azula, tell me as much as you would like, and then you can go do whatever you were hurrying to do.”

She told him everything. She didn’t even recognize herself, she sounded like a lovesick fool, or maybe she was more herself than she had ever been.

“It sounds like you had quite the day my niece. You must be thinking about a lot, you can go up to your room now if you want.”

She was ready to dash out of the kitchen, but when she reached the doorway she threw a quick “thank you for listening Uncle” over her shoulder.

\-----------

After a thorough investigation there were only three things that were different. Ty Lee had put her number in Azula’s phone, which set off a concerning amount of butterflies in her stomach. She also started following all of Zuko’s friends on Instagram, and apparently posted from Azula’s Twitter that if the tweet got 50 likes then she would “bleach the two little whatever you call them that I keep out of my ponytails all the time.” She had to admit it _was_ funny, but it would be funnier if Ty Lee had set a higher bar because she had nearly met the goal already. Azula would never back down from a challenge.

\-----------

“C’mon just sit with us at lunch!”

Zuko was dragging her towards the cafeteria faster than she could come up with a reason as to why she shouldn’t.

“Zuko they’re really more your friends and I don’t really know them well enough to-”

“Don’t be silly, of course you know them well enough, you follow them all on Instagram!”

“You _know_ I didn’t do that.”

“No you didn’t, but I think it’s time to throw out the whole lone wolf thing you’ve got going on for senior year, and you’re not gonna believe me yet, but I think you’ll get along great with them!”

By the time she knew she wasn’t getting out of this and started to pull back against Zuko it was too late. He sat her down right across the table from Ty Lee and placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her there.

“Guys! Look who came to sit with us today!”

Azula could not help but be painfully awkward. She stared down at her tray and said nothing while conversation flowed from the friend group, until Ty Lee touched her hand under the table. Before she could come up with a response that was anything other than staring at her, she was interrupted by Aang.

“So Azula, I hear you’re finally gonna do something with those two strands of hair.”

There was no way she was telling them that she wasn’t actually going to do it. “Yeah I just thought it was time for a change,” she said dryly. It made Zuko snort, but more importantly, Ty Lee giggle.

“So you’re doing it tonight right?” Toph questioned.

“What are you talking about?”

“The tweet reached the goal by the end of yesterday, you must’ve really wanted to do it soon if you set the amount that low.”

“How about we meet at my house later and watch Azula do it?” Zuko cheerfully suggested.

Various sounds of agreement came from around the table. She was thinking of the many ways she was going to beat Zuko up before she was interrupted by another touch, this time a heel grazing up and down her leg.

“It’s alright,” Ty Lee said as Azula’s gaze darted up to meet hers, “I’ll help you do it if you want me to.”

“Some moral support would be nice, yes.”

The rest of lunch was good. She got along quite well with Toph and discussed multiple different topics with Katara, who seemed to have just as many opinions as her, which was extremely refreshing. She enjoyed Suki and Sokka’s banter and, surprisingly, they didn’t want to make her gag with how cute they were. She even startled herself by letting out a loud laugh when she zoned back into their discussions after finishing her lunch and found Mai and Ty lee debating with Aang trying to calm them both down.

“Ty why would you even say that!”

“I don’t understand what the big deal is! You know I’m right!”

“It’s a big deal because I wear them!”

“ALL I said was wearing a choker can give off two vibes depending on HOW you do it! It’s either _I’m cool and edgy_ or _I literally only have rough sex._ ”

Maybe she could get along with these people just fine.

\-----------

It wasn’t until later that she thought that maybe she was in over her head. She had never dealt with a crush before, especially not healthily. She shoved them down until they went away; there were more important things to focus on at the time, but not anymore. Now all she could focus on was the horrible smell of bleach that drifted through the bathroom. Zuko’s friends had come over a little under an hour ago, and were now spread throughout the living room murmuring some things she couldn’t hear, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care when Ty Lee was so close.

Not even ten minutes after they had shown up, she asked Azula if she wanted to get started right away. Now, 30 minutes later, they were sitting face to face on Azula’s bathroom floor. Their knees bumped every time Ty Lee moved because she had insisted that they do something while they wait for Azula’s hair to be done, so Ty Lee painted Azula’s nails bright pink and Azula let her. Azula was certainly not complaining because, although it wasn’t her favorite color, it was Ty Lee’s. It also didn’t hurt that she was holding Azula’s hand to do it and she was _touch starved okay._

The timer went off and Ty Lee checked if Azula’s nails were dry before she let go of her hand. Ty Lee brushed their hands against each other as she pulled away and Azula had to turn around and grip the edge of the bathtub while her head spun. _This is the most I’ve been touched in years. Am I ok with it? I think so it just makes me feel so many things. I haven’t said anything in awhile she probably think I’m a freak oh Agni-”_ Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name.

“Zula? Zula are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m okay sorry.” Her knuckles were white.

“Don’t apologize; I get in my own head sometimes too. Do you want to wash the bleach out now though? I’m worried if it sits any longer your hair will fall out.”

She reaches for the showerhead while Ty Lee watches her gently wash out the bleach.

“How does it look?”

_Adorable. Gorgeous. Fantastic. Hot. Enchanting. I am going to pass away._

Instead she said: “It looks great Zula! How about we blow dry it and then we can go hang out with the others.”

Azula is ready to give touching another try.

“Ty can you do it?”

“Yeah of course!”

No more words are exchanged as Azula lets Ty Lee play with and dry her hair, and if feels _fantastic_. She never knew someone touching her could make her feel like her chest was going to explode. She was going to have to talk to someone about this.

“Could you put it up for me?”

“Actually would you mind leaving it down?”

“On one condition. Keep playing with my hair.”

An absolutely ecstatic smile overtook Ty Lee’s face. _I_ did that. Ty Lee is smiling like that because of _me._

“It’s a deal!”

“Can I ask you one more thing actually?” Azula hesitantly said. “Why did you tweet that I would do this anyway?”

“I knew enough about you to know that you wouldn’t back down from the challenge, and I _knew_ it would look cute and I was _right_.” And with that she led Azula out of the bathroom to show their friends.

She was met with almost an overwhelmingly positive reaction. She had never heard this many good things said about her in a row probably _ever._

They moved on from gushing over Azula’s hair to trying to find a group game to play. Eventually they settled on Pictionary, and Azula was sure Toph would say something, but she seemed content with the choice so Azula waited. As it turns out, everyone’s favorite part when they played this game was when it was Toph’s turn to draw, and Toph enjoyed shouting out random things while everyone else drew. At least people could have a chance at guessing what Toph drew; Ty Lee was one of the most hopeless artists on the planet. After several rounds of no one guessing what she was drawing, Azula and Zuko were sporting matching frustrated faces.

Zuko stared up at Ty Lee’s last drawing in disbelief. “What even _is_ that?”

Ty Lee answered him sheepishly, “It was a chicken.”

_Oh she cannot be serious._

“How the fuck does that drawing look like a chicken to you?” Azula interjected.

Ty Lee immediately snapped back, “THE LEGS! LOOK AT THE LEGS!”

Unsurprisingly, Ty Lee came dead last, somehow managing to get fewer points than Toph who was extremely amused by this.

Suki stood up and started shuffling through their cabinet. “Zuko do you know where we left Uno last time we played it?”

“Oh yeah, Aang can you go grab them? We left them in my room last time we had boy’s night.”

“Sure thing! Be right back!”Aang threw over his shoulder as he sprinted up the stairs.

“Boy’s night?” Katara questioned with a smirk.

“Yes boy’s night Katara, where we hang out without you.” Sokka replied. Mai threw a pillow at him from her place on the couch.

Azula shifted uncomfortably in her spot on the floor. “Don’t you guys think we should pick something Toph can play too?”

Aang strolled back in with the deck, “Oh don’t worry we’ve got it covered!”

“Yeah,” Sokka said reaching for the deck and starting to deal out cards, “I used dots of glue to write out what color and what the card is in Braille. We also say what card we put down so that Toph doesn’t have to keep feeling the pile.”

Azula shouldn’t be surprised, she knew Sokka was inventive. “Wow that’s really clever.”

“Yes, yes I’m lucky to have them I get it. Now get ready to get destroyed!” Toph interrupted.

Azula was trying her hardest to play attention to the game, but Ty Lee kept shooting her looks from the couch and motioning for her to come closer. Eventually she _had_ to know what Ty Lee could possibly need, so she scooted and sat by her feet.

“Hey that changes the turn order!” Aang cried out.

Toph snorted, “We all know you’re gonna lose anyway Twinkle Toes, its fine if she moves.”

“One more interruption during my turn and I’m using these cards as throwing stars,” Mai threatened.

The game settled again and Azula leant back so her head rested on Ty Lee’s knees, “You know if this is some elaborate play to see my cards I severely underestimated you.”

Ty Lee giggled, “No I just wanted to keep my end of the deal.”

Azula’s eyes widened as the hand not holding Ty Lee’s deck came down to play with her hair.

“It’s really soft Zula.” Azula leaned back, closed her eyes, and hummed a non-committal agreement.

“It’s just a bonus that I can see your cards from here.”

Azula’s eyes shot open, “you SNEAK!”


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was still, rightfully, worried about the little episode she had in the bathroom the other night. She poked her head into the kitchen to find her Uncle, his back to her, doing something at the counter. Thankfully he was alone. “Uncle, would you mind if I spoke to you about something?”

He turned around holding two cups of tea. “Of course, I figured you’d be coming to me soon, I have a sixth sense for these kinds of things.” He motioned for her to take a seat at the table and placed one of the cups down in front of her, it was her favorite kind – jasmine.

She kept her eyes on her cup as she spoke. “So you know about how I… feel about Ty Lee, and I thought I was making such good progress, but she just touches me so much, and the other day in the bathroom I had a minor freak out about it. It wasn’t bad, in fact I like it, but I was just wondering about what we think I should do.” She met his eyes from across the table.

“Well first I’d like to congratulate you on how well you’ve been doing,” he said brightly. “Allowing Ty Lee to touch you so frequently is a huge step forward! It may seem like you took a couple steps back because of your panic, but I’d like to remind you that a year ago you would experience the same things and immediately close yourself off. I saw you letting her touch your hair on the couch after, you’re doing wonderfully my niece. And in case you were hoping for a more expert opinion, I took the liberty of calling you therapist the other night.”

“How did you-“

“Like I said Azula, sixth sense. I know how Ty Lee is and I figured, if you were going to be spending more time with her, that I should make sure it was what’s best for you first. Anyway, he told me that there may be some setbacks because you’ve only recently started reinforcing that physical touch is meant to heal, not hurt, but that he thinks the best way for you to do this is to allow more people than just your brother and I to touch you.”

It would never cease to amaze her how much her Uncle could care about her, how anyone could care about her. She didn’t even have to tell him; he knew what she needed. The feeling made her want to cry. Iroh must have sensed her inner turmoil because he rose from his seat and wrapped her in a fierce hug, which she returned immediately. She felt like a child.

“I love you so much Azula.”

“I love you too Uncle.”

\-----------

Azula sat with her friends at the lunch table every day since she bleached her hair.

Ty Lee’s face was distressed as she approached the table with Aang. “Look I’m sorry but I can’t help you with your English essay today, I really have to go.”

“No really it’s fine Ty it’s a big time of the year for you!”

She brightened up a little, but still looked at the table sadly. She wishes she didn’t have to miss lunch though. She and Aang parted ways as he took his seat.

Suki frowned as she stole a chicken nugget off of Sokka’s tray, “Where is she going again?”

“The homecoming game is on Friday, which means she’s gonna be in the gym during lunch every day until then,” Katara said.

That piqued Azula’s interest; what did Ty Lee have to do with the homecoming football game? “Don’t tell me she’s joined the football team.”

Mai let out a loud laugh, “They’d have to use her as the ball.” Azula chuckled and took a sip of her water.

Zuko finally clarified, “No she’s a flyer on the cheerleading team. They’re practicing their routine in the gym right now.”

Azula choked on her mouthful of water. _No fucking way._

When the entire table finally stopped laughing at her, Katara wiped away tears from her eyes, “That’s why she’s so interested in physics. She’s the best flyer on the team because she knows so much about force and aerodynamics. There’s also a lot of physics behind the tricks that she does on the ground too.”

_I’m going to die. Zuko’s going to have to put on my grave that I passed away because of a girl. “Here lies Azula, taken out by the image of Ty Lee in a cheerleading uniform. Should I write my will now or later?_

Toph smirked, “Wow isn’t it crazy how I can _feel_ her gay panic from all the way over here?”

That sent the table into another laughing fit as Azula let her head drop to the cool table in front of her, hoping it would make her blush go away faster.

\-----------

It took a couple days for Azula to finally cave and text Ty Lee. She cared for her friends, but their casual touches that she allowed didn’t make her heart thunder in her ears like hers did. There had been no need to text before since Azula saw her literally every day at lunch, but now it was Wednesday night and she had been plagued by thoughts of her eyes and her skirts that she wore even though the October weather was rapidly getting cooler and her laugh. Ty Lee obviously expected her to text first otherwise she would’ve just taken Azula’s number, but what the hell was she supposed to say? She decided to go with something she knew Ty Lee liked.

**Wednesday**

**7:38 p.m.**

So, you’re a cheerleader?

Yeah, I’m the captain this year! If you hit

me with that cHeerLEadIng iSn’T aSpORt

I’m gonna have to strangle you

Not what I was gonna say, but noted. I was gonna say

I think it’s pretty impressive considering cheerleaders make it look

so effortless

Thank you!

Are you gonna come to homecoming?

Uh I don’t actually know yet. I wasn’t gonna go unless

someone from our friend group invited me, and I

certainly was not going for the football

Oh, well I don’t know about our friends

yet, but I’m inviting you right now

You’re my plus one, no take backsies

If you don’t come now I’m considering it

a personal slight and we fight at dawn

Well I don’t see how I could possibly win against

you in a fight, so I simply have no choice but to come

Great! Since I don’t want you to sit alone until

after half time I’m gonna tell the lunch table

that they have to stay with you until I’m done

I resent the idea of being babysat by my own friends

Oh stop it you know that’s not what it is

Anyway like I said it’s just until half time

and then do you wanna do something else?

_Oh Agni oh Agni oh Agni_

**8:12 p.m.**

Zula?

Sure, I can drive us somewhere after?

Great it’s a date!

\-----------

The text from Azula was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome. Ty Lee was exhausted after a particularly rough practice, so when she got home she did her homework until she couldn’t read what she was looking at anymore, showered, and promptly collapsed on her bed. She was drifting between conscious and unconscious when her phone went off.

_Why do I even keep the ringer on when it just tortures me like this?_

She grumpily rolled over, ready to give the shortest answer she could possibly give, and checked her too bright lock screen.

_“So you’re a cheerleader?”_

She attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes while she tried to figure out who wouldn’t know she was a cheerleader at this point. An unknown number was also suspicious… And then her exhausted brain caught up with her.

_Wow she’s such a dork._

Ok it was game plan time. She had been ready to ask Azula to the homecoming game all week; now that she had her chance she wasn’t going to waste it, and if Azula said no then she would have four whole days to mope and eat ice cream with Mai.

_No that’s plan B I gotta stay positive. You know what I could use some moral support right about now._

She pulled up Zuko’s contact and pressed call.

“Hey Ty.”

“Hey you’re not with Azula are you?”

“No, why what’s up?”

“I could… uh… use some advice,” she hesitated, “you’re the closest person to Azula I know, so I was wondering if you had any advice on _thebestwaytoaskherout,”_ she rushed out.

“Well first of all Ty Lee it’s fine, you don’t have to be like that about it, in fact, I’m glad you thought about what was best for her before you did it. Now I won’t claim to be the Azula whisperer, but she’s new to this so you’re probably going to have to let her set the pace while still making the first moves.”

“Okay that’s pretty close to what I thought already. Thank you Zuko you’re the best.”

“Any time Ty.”

She shot back a response to Azula’s text, and after awhile there it was – her chance.

“It’s a date.”

_Perfect. People say that all the time, she can take that anyway she wants to._


	4. Chapter 4

Suki gazed curiously at her as she sat down at the table in the library. “So why did you want to eat here?”

It was Friday, the homecoming game was tonight, and Azula was still panicking about whether or not she had a date later.

She put her phone down on the table with the messages between her and Ty Lee open, “I need you to tell me if you think she means what she said romantically. I certainly am not going to any of the boys about this, and I trust you to be the most brutal with me. I mean, this could be a disaster Suki, I don’t even know if she likes girls.”

Suki snorted, “Now there’s a question I have the answer to. Ty Lee has been out and proud about her bisexuality for _years_ now. It’s almost hard not to picture her fawning over-” she cut herself off. She almost just gave it all away.

Azula’s eyes widened and she leant forward on her elbows, suddenly extremely interested. “Fawning over who Suki?”

_Shit, think of a recovery umm_

“Fawning over girl in red, yup, she loves girl in red. Unfortunately, I don’t know if she meant this as a date; I’d say it’s better to just ask her than worry yourself sick over it.”

Azula closed her eyes, put her hands over her face, and resigned herself to her fate.

“C’mon Azula, you’ll be fine!” She took gently pulled Azula’s hands away from her face and reassuringly caught her eye, “I wouldn’t say that if I didn’t mean it.”

“I know Suki, it’s why I came to you.” The bell rang and Azula pulled her hands away. “Thank you. I do feel better now.”

“Anytime kid.”

Azula scrunched her nose in distaste at the nickname as she packed up her stuff, “I’m literally only a couple of months younger than you, but I’ll allow it I suppose.”

Suki laughed as Azula disappeared behind the bookshelves to go to her next class. Suki was by herself for her free period.

_Ty Lee owes me for telling such a huge lie. She couldn’t picture Ty Lee doing anything but fawning over Azula all the time, she’s had to listen to it for years. “Wow Suki she’s so pretty. Her hair looks amazing today. I think she could step on me with her heels and I’d say thank you.” But Ty Lee had obviously been vague about whether or not it was a date for a reason and Suki trusted her judgment._

\-----------

A year ago Azula wouldn’t have been caught dead sitting at a football game, but today she was in the bleachers surrounded by her friends, not only that, but she was mainly here for a _girl_. Zuko had even dared to call her a simp earlier; she thought about shaving his eyebrows for that one. Apparently her distaste when she thought of earlier showed on her face because suddenly she was the topic of conversation among her friend group.

“Is there a reason you look so grumpy right now. I happen to think we’re lovely company,” Mai said.

“No,” Zuko grinned, “she’s mad because I called her a simp earlier, but she can’t tell me that I’m wrong.”

Sokka interjected unhappily, “I think we should stop shaming people for outwardly showing that they love and appreciate their partners. I’m sure Azula’s just excited about seeing her girlfriend.”

“You only say that because you’re a simp for Suki,” Zuko retorted. Suki rested her head on Sokka’s shoulder, “Damn right he is, and I’m a simp for him.”

“Ty Lee is not my girlfriend,” Azula huffed, her cheeks red.

Aang also chimed in, “I’m a simp for Katara too!”

Mai decided to land the devastating final blow, “Are you saying you wouldn’t simp for me Zuko?”

Azula may not have liked where this fight started, but she sure liked where it ended up.

Zuko let out a defeated sigh, “Okay I withdraw my initial statement. Deep down we’re all simps.”

Azula was just about ready to turn back and maybe actually watch the football game when Katara poked her in the back with her foot, “Do you wanna come help me carry the snacks from the food court?”

Toph instantly brightened up, “Yes! The food is literally the only reason I come to these games, Azula go with her maybe it’ll make the trip quicker.”

And so the pair made their way down the bleacher stairs. Azula expected it to be a silent trip, except for maybe a little making fun of the freshmen, so she was surprised when Katara started up a conversation with, “So where are you gonna take Ty on your date later?”

“I’m not actually sure yet, to be honest I don’t really know what the cheerleaders _do_. Are they gonna pull some Bring It On shit or are they just gonna cheer on the boys for a little and then go back inside? So like is she gonna be hungry? And we should probably do something inside because it’s freezing.”

“First of all calm down because Ty is gonna love whatever you wind up doing,” Katara said as she paid for the food, “and second of all it’s way less intense than Bring It On, but they’re _certainly_ gonna do something cool. Ty Lee always pulls something unexpected out of the bag.”

\-----------

Azula couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in her ears when the cheerleaders took the field at half time. Ty Lee ran out with her team and did a couple of cartwheels on the way, but she gave a quick wave to Azula before getting into her starting position. Azula _knew_ that every one of her friends was monitoring her reaction, and she had convinced herself that she would keep her face an impassive mask, but Ty Lee in a cheer uniform was enough to break her resolve. Her jaw dropped and she heard a barely concealed laugh from Suki, but Suki could shut up because Ty Lee looked so beautiful under the field lights, her legs looked like they went on for days, and her uniform showed off her stomach and _oh my Agni does she have fucking abs_.

There were several things during the performance that Azula would have considered as Ty Lee “pulling something unexpected out of the bag.” For starters Azula did not expect to hear the opening notes of Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds start thrumming out of the speakers - _there was no fucking way the school approved that song_ \- or it could have been when Ty Lee did a couple back handsprings, landed in a split on the final note, and winked at Azula. Either way, there was no way she was surviving this date.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty Lee found her as she made her way off the field, “I’m gonna go grab my stuff from the gym and then we’ll be good to go.”

When Ty Lee came back she was dressed in a pink crop top and leggings with her arms wrapped around herself. “It’s a little cold for that don’t you think?”

Ty Lee’s response came after a large shiver had passed, “Yeah it definitely is. I have no idea why I didn’t think about this, I just assumed that I would wear the same clothes I wore to school.”

“Alright,” Azula said as she grabbed Ty Lee’s hand to lead her to the car, “change of plans – we’re gonna warm you up.”

Ty Lee could barely conceal her amusement, “Oh?”

Azula nearly tripped when she realized the implications, “that’s not what I meant. We’re gonna go back to my house, Uncle and Zuko aren’t home and it’s always like 80 degrees there.”

“So what I’m hearing,” Ty Lee lowered her voice, “is you’re taking me back to your place and no one is home.”

Azula pretended like it didn’t make her unbearably hot despite the cold night, “Ty if you don’t knock it off I’m leaving you here.”

Ty Lee scoffed, “We both know you wouldn’t. Ya know, I’ve been to your house before, but I’ve never been in your room. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind,” she leaned over the center console and breathed in Azula’s ear, “giving me a tour.”

Azula groaned and pulled out of her parking spot while Ty Lee laughed in her seat.

\-----------

“I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted a tour of your room, and somehow it’s exactly what I thought it would be.”

Azula grinned, “So, you’re saying you’ve been thinking about my bedroom?”

Ty Lee gave her a high five, “Nice one Zula!”

“You know for a cheerleader, you’re such a bruh girl.”

But Ty Lee wasn’t looking at her anymore, she was looking at what Azula left on the TV before she left.

_Fuck_

“Azula tell me you were watching Lord of The Rings before you left.”

Silence.

“You _nerd_ you’re so cute I can hardly stand it.” She sat down on the floor, “Well come on are we finishing this movie or not.”

“Ty you really don’t have to do this. This movie is like three hours long.”

“I know, but it gives me an excuse to keep you here until you’re too tired to tell me to leave.”

Azula let out a snort, “Fair enough, but if you’re gonna stay here that long we’re gonna need food. I’ll be right back.”

When she came back with snacks and a bowl of popcorn, Ty Lee was in front of the TV wrapped in the comforter from Azula’s bed.

“Did I say you could take that?” She asked, but her heart wasn’t in it, Ty Lee looked too cute.

“I thought the whole point of bringing me here was to warm me up? Besides don’t look so grumpy, if you give me a smile I might let you under here with me.”

And that’s how they wound up cuddled together on the floor under Azula’s comforter; Azula even brought down some pillows. By the time the movie credits rolled both girls were yawning, and it seemed like Ty Lee was ready to fall asleep there on the floor with her arm around Azula’s waist.

Azula turned over so she was facing Ty Lee, “Ty can I ask you something?”

That got Ty Lee’s attention, “Yeah Zula?”

Her heart pounded in her chest but she forced the question out anyway, “Is this a date?”

Ty Lee gave her a soft smile, “It is if you want it to be Zula. I don’t want to rush you.”

Azula didn’t look relieved, “And if I do want this to be a date?”

“I’d say great because you’re really pretty and awesome and I’ve had a crush on you since freshmen year. Can I ask you something now? You said at the game that coming here was a change of plans, what were we originally supposed to do?”

Azula blushed, “I wasn’t really sure, I thought bowling could be fun.”

Ty Lee rested her head on Azula’s chest, “That’s so romantic you big softie. How about we go bowling next time?”

Azula shut her eyes and held Ty Lee closer, “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is where I initially planned to end it, but I have some stuff written about Ursa coming back and how Azula handles it. Let me know if y'all wanna see that and I'll do it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I changed the rating because this chapter explains Azua's childhood, and I'm sure - as you all know - it's not going to be pretty. TW: physical abuse from a parent

Nothing much really changed the entire week after homecoming except now her and Ty Lee held hands under the table at lunch or Ty Lee would sporadically text her heart emojis at midnight or Ty Lee would walk around school wearing Azula’s jacket because, “Ty you can’t keep wearing crops tops it’s almost November,” which was always answered with a “This weather has _nothing_ on me!”

No the changes started on a Saturday the week after homecoming, their first real date. Azula thought the fact that she _knew_ it was a date this time might make her rigid and awkward, but it never was with Ty Lee. Azula might’ve also accidently let it slip about how her therapist said she should let people touch her more, which Ty Lee took as an excuse to touch Azula as much as possible under the guise of, “what I’m just following the doctor’s orders.”

“Ty you act as if I’m not beating you right now.”

“All I’m saying is its pure luck. Your form is horrible.”

Azula hoped she looked as exasperated as she felt. “My _form_.”

“Yeah of course Zula,” Ty Lee slid off her chair and walked towards where Azula was waiting to bowl with her ball, “you gotta do it like this.” Ty Lee adjusted Azula’s stance and arms, but she couldn’t pay attention when Ty Lee was pressed up against her back like that. She guided Azula through the motion only for the ball to wind up in the gutter.

“You did that on purpose.”

Ty Lee could barely keep the grin off her face, “Honey what ever are you talking about?”

Now _that_ made Azula’s brain short circuit. Honey?

“Call me that in public ever again and I’ll kill you, and you need to stop cheating when we play games,” Azula spluttered out.

“Whatever you want honey.”

Azula couldn’t find it in herself to care about the sappy nickname anymore when Ty Lee pulled her in for a kiss.

\-----------

Azula woke up happy that Sunday. Her bed was so warm, and when she opened her eyes she saw gentle streams of sunlight coming in through the gaps in her shades. She got out of bed feeling rested; she even put on soft music as she brushed her teeth, and decided to leave her hair down. It was when she was halfway to the kitchen that her good mood started to dampen.

She heard Uncle’s voice drift across the house, “I don’t know if she’s ready for this yet.” To Azula’s surprise a woman’s voice answered back. “I know she still might be angry, but I have hope she’ll understand.”

_Are they talking about me?_

“Fine, but I trust her to make her own decisions. If she says she doesn’t want to see you then I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay away until she decides otherwise – if she decides otherwise – Ursa.”

_No_

Azula opened the door to the kitchen and was met with a woman older than she remembered, but when she turned around to face her Azula knew. Besides the blonde strands on either side of her face, it was like looking in the mirror. She regretted wearing her hair down. “You.” It came out strangled, but it was all Azula could manage. So many emotions were swirling in her head at once and she didn’t even have time to count back from ten like she normally does because Ursa rose from her seat and was getting closer. Azula pressed her back even further into the kitchen door; thankfully, Ursa took the hint and stopped moving. “Azula my love, you’re just as beautiful as the last time I saw you.” “You mean when you _left_ ,” Azula spit out. “You know what I can’t do this right now.”

Her Uncle’s voice cut in, “Azula I’m not going to ask you to stay, but I do ask that where ever you’re going right now, you take some time to think deeply about this.”

She knew he was right, Azula refused to throw away all her progress on this woman who never cared about her, but right now she needed to feel something that was not overwhelmingly negative. She grabbed her car keys.

She probably looked like a mess by the time she pulled up to Ty Lee’s house, but when Ty Lee herself opened the door and looked at her with so much concern she didn’t care. Azula just needed to feel loved right now. Ty Lee had barely gotten Azula into her room before Azula brought Ty Lee into a bruising kiss against the door frame. Azula ignored the wetness on her cheeks as she took Ty Lee’s hand and placed them high on her thighs, her intentions unmistakable. Ty Lee pulled away breathing heavily, “I thought we wanted to take it slow? Azula I don’t want it to be like this, you’re hurting.”

Azula lost it then. She buried her face in Ty Lee’s neck and let out a string of broken sobs; Ty Lee held her tightly. Streams of ‘I’m so sorry’ poured out of her mouth almost as frequently as the tears did. It wasn’t until Ty Lee sat them both down on her bed that Azula began to calm down a little. Ty Lee almost did a little crying of her own when, after Azula’s shaking subsided, she heard a whispered, “Why didn’t she love me?” But no, Ty Lee had to be strong enough for both of them right now, so with the question burning her tongue, she made Azula meet her eyes. “What happened honey?”

\-----------

“Ursa always had a soft spot for Zuko, it hurt more than I ever care to admit. I guess I reminded her too much of Ozai, but when you’re a child you don’t know that.” Ty Lee noted how she didn’t call them mom or dad. “Ozai gave me more attention, so I liked him better; it was pretty simple to nine year old Azula.”

She paused and took a shuddering breath.

“But keeping Ozai’s attention meant I had to be perfect, and even then sometimes it wasn’t enough. I got perfect grades, I never got caught misbehaving, I even kicked Zuko down to raise myself up in his eyes. But Zuko, he paid a price I didn’t have to. He couldn’t maintain the emotional neutrality he needed and Ozai burned him for it. Sometimes I wake up from nightmares about him, writhing on the floor after Ozai threw boiling tea at him. Iroh took Zuko after that and I was alone.”

Ty Lee could see in Azula’s empty gaze that she vividly remembered her time growing up alone.

“Uncle couldn’t see the damage Ozai was doing to me because it wasn’t in places he expected. The red cheek from a slap only lasts a couple hours and a bruise on arms and legs can be explained away by clumsiness. It’s taken me some time, but I’ve moved past it. Zuko explained to me in one of my early group therapy sessions that he and Uncle tried to take me too, but the court system barely let him keep Zuko because he wasn’t adopted legally. Ursa is different though; do you know how desperately I craved for love from her? How many nights I wished I had her for advice? Or to hold me when Ozai ignored me for days?”

Azula shut her eyes before she got anymore worked up, “My own mother thought I was a monster. She was right of course, but it still hurt.”

Azula slipping and calling her “mother” told Ty Lee what decision Azula was going to make before she even said it.

“No. You’re not that person anymore. You’ve grown into someone I’m proud to know and to love all thanks to hard work that you’ve put into yourself, and I will tell you everyday if you need me to.”

“Uncle told me to think this through before I came up with any final decisions, and I have. Obviously we have some problems to work out, just like I did with Uncle and Zuko, but I-,” she faltered, “I still want my mom. I’m going to need you here with me though. Please?”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.”


End file.
